Sin miedo a nada
by Anna Mills Pierce
Summary: Brittany una chica con miedo a la vida,decide un día avanzar en su vida y hablar con la chica con la que sueña, de la que está enamorada, Santana. One-Shot, es una historia narrada por Britt y sobre su lucha por mostrarse tal y como es, sin miedo a nada. Pareja: Brittana


Hola a todos!

He vuelto después de algunas semana con una nueva historia. Es un One-shot Brittana,narrado por Brittany.

En principio es un One-shot pero si hay comentarios suficientes podría convertirlo en una historia,está en vuestras manos jaja.

Espero que os guste, y por favor comentad,necesito saber lo que os ha parecido.

Besos y un saludo a todos!

Sin miedo a nada

Recuerdo como me dolía verla,verla allí a mi lado sin que ella notara mi presencia.

Yo era invisible para ella pues era como un fantasma en todo este mundo,intentaba pasar desapercibida, por el miedo a hacer ver lo que soy. Tan solo una chica que quiere ser aceptada pero el miedo me frena,he salido herida muchas veces,mi vida no ha sido fácil. He tratado ser la hija perfecta para unos padres imperfectos. Toda mi vida ha sido esquematizada,planeada cada segundo. Mas ella, una rebelde ,alocada,sin miedo a vivir ,hace que quede atrapada en ese magnetismo que desprende,cada célula de mi cuerpo queda absorta cuando la veo.

Recuerdo el sombrío día en el que la vi por primera vez, ella provocó que mis esquemas se rompieran,que mi vida dejara de tener sentido pues examino mi vida anterior y no la reconozco. Ese sentido por el que mi ser se regía,por el que mis actos se justificaban,ha quedado en el olvido más profundo que jamás haya existido. Cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo,me pregunto quien será aquella persona que admiro,esa no soy yo,repito una y otra vez. Con el único fin de autoconvencerme de que esa persona tímida,esquematizada,fría, no se trata de mí. Sin embargo,los días pasan y ese mismo reflejo se repite una y otra vez, esa persona está presente cada hora,cada minuto,cada segundo de cada día. Es como una sombra de la que no puedo escapar,como si esa sombra fuera aquella que hace que mi ser quede atrapado en una cárcel de la que es imposible salir. Aquella cárcel en la que mi yo queda retraído de un mundo de misterio,placer,sufrimiento, en el que mi yo puro conserva su pureza gracias a la cual mi mente esquematizada se mantiene de esa forma y mi vida conserva ese sentido que ni yo misma rememoro.

Sin embargo, ese dolor que siento tan profundo en mi ser,hace que reúna valor,valor para ser quien de verdad quiero ser. Porque es tan difícil convivir cada día con ese tormento,no puedo evitar que mi mirada se dirija hacia ella,que sus movimientos me cautiven y que una sonrisa se apodere de mi rostro. Pero aunque mi rostro mantiene una sonrisa,mi corazón conserva el dolor de no poder ser yo quien le haga sonreír,quien le haga sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Mi cuerpo reclama ese calor del que nunca fue dueño pues ni en mis sueños consigo apoderarme de ese calor que quema mi interior. Es tan surrealista,esto que estoy sintiendo, ya que este es un amor inventado. Mi mente conoce a una persona que mi cuerpo nunca ha conocido,mi corazón late por unos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Aquí me encuentro yo de nuevo,siendo quien no quiero ser,aparentando lo que no soy,pasando desapercibida mientras mi mente imagina una escena totalmente contraria a la realidad. Sentada, reflexionó en si algún día seré capaz de hacer lo que para mi es imposible. De hacerme notar,de que mi voz no desaparezca cada vez que la tengo cerca. Alejo esas ideas,esas ilusiones que nunca serán realidad. Después de horas, el frío cala en mis huesos produciendo que mi vello se erice y mi cuerpo comience a tiritar,como si de una hoja se tratara cuando el otoño llega de imprevisto. No puedo vivir una vida imaginaria,deja de soñar,mi mente ordena. Por una vez en tu vida observa el mundo,observalo no dejes que esa belleza desaparezca lentamente de tus ojos,de tus dedos por ser una soñadora que no vive lo que le toca vivir. Deja de aparentar,deja de ser aquella persona fría que no conoces y muéstrate tal y como eres. El mundo te espera con los brazos abiertos,la vida te depara nuevas experiencias,vivencias que harán que tu ser se empape de la realidad. Porque,¿quien dijo que la realidad no es una fantasía? La realidad, es aquella que cada persona capta,que cada persona vive. Una fantasía,al fin y al cabo es lo mismo pues nadie nunca ha dicho que es la realidad,que es lo que somos. Cada persona es única y diferente,cada realidad es distinta y dispar de cada ser ,cada generación será la que corrompa aquellas tradiciones sinsentido arraigadas en la sociedad,cada fantasía será un mundo. Lo único que puedes hacer es intentar vivir como quieres,como deseas,como anhelas pues no debe darte miedo mostrar quien eres. Tú eres como debes ser y nunca nadie podrá cambiarte,luchas hasta el final por lo que quieres, porque no hay guerras pérdidas si no batallas de las cuales podrás resurgir como un fénix de las cenizas.

Me levantó después de horas y decido luchar. Por ese motivo me acercó a ella. Mi mano nerviosa acaricia su espalda,sus ojos extrañados me observan,mi voz aparece tras años escondida. Cada palabra que mi boca susurra, hace que su mirada vaya cambiando,que ese cuerpo rígido al principio vaya dejando de ser su protección. Sus músculos relajados hacen que ella parezca esa persona que creí conocer en mi mente,en mis sueños. Sus labios pronuncian una preciosa sintonia de palabras entrelazadas que acarician mi ser,me siento viva,me siento ansiosa y me siento feliz. Pues,ella me dedica una sonrisa que quedará grabada a fuego en mi corazón y en mi mente. Nada tengo ya que temer,que envidiar,yo soy la razón de su sonrisa tras años de espera,ella me regala uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Lucharé hasta desfallecer para ser la razón de su felicidad,de su vida. La protegeré de todo,seré la guardiana de sus fantasmas,de sus miedos más profundos. Seré la dueña,de sus labios,de su cuerpo,de cada centímetro de su piel,de su pensamiento. Pues, después de todo, la vida es impredecible y nunca sabremos que nos depara el futuro,que nos tendrá preparado el futuro. Lo único que sé, es que yo soy dueña de mi destino,de mis actos,de mi vida y que la moldearé hasta hacer que esta vida de la que antes no quería saber de su existencia sea vivida hasta que el último suspiro salga de mis labios helados,de mi cuerpo inerte que descansara en este mundo, del que apreciaré toda su belleza hasta que mis ojos se cierren,dejando así una huella de la que pronto el olvido se deshará.


End file.
